


Anyone Up for Strip Poker

by tommygirl



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack & Sawyer & a deck of cards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Up for Strip Poker

"What kind of surgeon were you anyway?" Sawyer questioned, shuffling the cards and dealing them out.

Jack glanced up at him from across the rock serving as a makeshift table and replied, "What?"

"Don't you goody types have to give bad news to people? I gotta tell ya, doc, your tell signs are obvious."

"What?"

"Last hand...I knew you were holding nothing."

"Probably because you cheated," Jack replied.

"I don't need to cheat against you. Your cards are painted on your face."

"Shut up and deal the cards, Sawyer," Jack ordered.

Sawyer grinned and said, "How about upping the ante then?" Off the look on Jack's face, he explained, "A little strip poker could be fun."

"If you wanted to get me naked, Sawyer, there were easier ways to go about things," Jack replied matter-of-factly.

"But where's the fun in that?"

"And how would we explain this if someone stumbled by our friendly game?"

"They'd probably enjoy the sight."

"No one will ever accuse you of lacking a healthy ego."

"And always the responsible leader, too afraid to live his own life."

"Stop baiting me."

"So you in or not?"

"Yeah, I'm in..." Jack smirked and said, "Only because I'll enjoy seeing you naked during the coming storm."

_{Fin}_


End file.
